


Hitchhiking through Space

by winterlover



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an unused prompt at the no_tags challenge on Dreamwidth: <br/><b>Frank/Gerard -- hitchhiking through space</b><br/>Thanks to the prompter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitchhiking through Space

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own any of those characters. They belong to themselves. Nothing I write about has actually happened. Except when it has. But I wouldn’t know.  
> Not betaed. 100 words can only mean about 99 mistakes, so I’ve risked it.

 

“That one is definitely smaller on the inside!” _[scrubbing noises]_

“Ouch! Definitely. Or do you think we’ve ended up in the cupboard again?”

“Probably. LIGHTS ON!”

“Nope.” _[giggling]_

_[clapping]_

“Still dark.”

“Damn. So tight I can’t reach for my mobile.”

“Did you even look it up before you programmed our travel? Is the ship at least going in the right direction? Was it a friendly signal?”

“Yup, yup and yup. Don’t worry.”

“I’m not. – Hey, I think I found the doorknob. Let’s-“

“Not yet. I think you found something to take care of first.”

_[Moaning drowning out the whooshing sounds]_

 


End file.
